Battle of the Cliques: High School Edition
by the moment i knew
Summary: As two cliques fight for dominance at Westchester High School, backs are stabbed, allies turn among their own, and then another clique enters the picture, a completely foreign group of girls. Girls that know nothing about WHS and its insane addiction to drama. And we also have 14 girls fighting over 6 boys - that's asking for trouble in itself. Who will come out on top? **SYOC**
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE OF THE CLIQUES**

**This is a SYOC, and you can enter in one of two cliques. Just remember, no reviews with character submissions! PM **_**only**_**. PM for the form, and I will gladly send it, but no reviews! (Sorry, guests…) Here's how this is going to work:**

**If you submit a character, please keep in mind that it's NOT first come first serve. I will make the ultimate decision on the cliques.**

**There most definitely will be catfights, character betrayal, and all that jazz. So please, pretty please, let me know if it's okay for your character to be a traitor or something like that.**

**Also, there will only be two cliques at the start (you'll find out the third soon enough!). The only people who know what the third is are those people who don't get accepted into the first two – or if I decide they would be better off in the third.**

**Only 1 character submission per person please!**

**Here are the open clique positions:**

**GLAMOUR**

**Alpha: Spencer Walsh (k drama queen)**

**Beta: Vivienne Anna Charlotte Pembrooke (Roxanne-chan)**

**1:**

**2: Calypso Isis Sevylle (Roxanne-chan)**

**3:**

**FIVE**

**Alpha:**

**Beta: Stella Amelia Greene (BaconCupcakes)**

**1: Josephine Duerre (Counting Airplanes)**

**2: Sylvia Lynn Wolfe (The Lady Cloudy)**

**3: Savanna Elise Livingston (hawtjuicyaddict)**

**Oh! I almost forgot: boys! I already have them created, and there will be 6 or 7 (I might add one throughout the course of the story if I see fit). Please, just tell me which boy you would like to have a crush on! Here they are:**

**Daniel Young – even though the guys don't see it that way, he's basically the alpha; dark brown long-ish hair, dark green eyes, rather tall and muscular, plays soccer (DONE - I won't accept any more crushes on Daniel Young! I already have too many :p)**

**Cody Mathews – lean and doesn't seem very athletic, but he is a mean goalie; medium-length dirty blond hair, light blue carefree eyes, doesn't really give that much of a crap about anything (Also DONE)**

**Sam Jounds – medium-height, light brown hair that is medium-length, brown eyes, also a soccer player (they all are)**

**Matt Lowe – bleach-blond hair, longish, green eyes, average height, defensive soccer player**

**Terry Gomac – tall, dark-skinned, almost-black shortish hair, dark brown eyes, offensive soccer player (DONE!)**

**Ray Stephens – a little shorter than average, stocky build, short brown hair, brown eyes, equipment manager for the soccer team**

**FIRST CHAPTER! :D I don't want this to be taken down, so here it is. This is going to be of my only character submitted so far (only because I know the author…hi Liz:D), so she gets the first one! PS, I do have a character in this story, but she will be in the mysterious third…without further ado, here it is!**

16627 Benson Drive

Bedroom on the top floor

First day of 10th grade

"ERIC! What did I say about leaving your junk in the hallway? I almost tripped and fell down the stairs, idiot." Josephine Duerre yelled at her brother, who was exiting his room.

"What, you afraid of breaking your neck and not being able to do your precious hair anymore?" He replied mockingly sympathetic.

"Well, if I break my neck and fall down the stairs, I will most likely be dead and won't be doing much of anything at that point. So move it! The girls are almost here."

He muttered several unpleasant things under his breath, but moved his random shoes and other junk lying out in the hallway.

Jo moved downstairs to their stainless steel kitchen, where Hanna was drying the dishes. The maid greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Good morning." No matter how rude anyone was to her, she just accepted it and replied with the utmost politeness.

"Morning, Hanna. Are they here yet?" Jo replied, referring to her best friends and her ride to the first day of sophomore year.

"Not quite yet. But they should be arriving in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down and eat? I left an apple and yogurt on the counter." Hanna answered, gesturing to where Jo's breakfast sat as she started putting the dry dishes away.

"Thanks." The tall girl responded, opening her favorite – Grecian yogurt and taking the first bite of deliciousness as a small alarm sounded throughout the estate, indicating that the rest of FIVE had arrived. "Bye mom, bye dad! I'm leaving now!" She left the house and made her way to the sleek white car waiting for her.

This year was going to be great. She could feel it.

**A/N REVIEW! (Not with your character – PM me for the form and I shall graciously give it to you.) But review with how that was! Whether you feel it was epic awesomeness or epic crap, let me know…I would prefer epic awesomeness, but be honest…[kel]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Just so you know what's going to happen, I'm going to give each clique member a chapter for introductions, but after that it'll be a chapter in whomever's PoV fits best. Just warning you, I might start to favor some characters over others. But I promise I'm not doing it cause I hate your character! A few might just be easier for me to write than others.**

**Right, well, getting to the point, here is Spencer Walsh, a fabulous creation from k drama queen. Without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

27477 Northridge Blvd.

Walsh Estate

Spencer's Room

6:28 a.m.

"Sophie, come awn. Keller will be here soon! I have to get dressed," Spencer urged her chocolate lab to move out of the way of her closet door. Usually she would coax her puppy, but it was already 6:30 and she wasn't even dressed yet! The first day of tenth grade was not off to the most punctual start.

Finally Sophie moved, and Spencer was able to fully open the door to her enormous closet and inhale the wondrous smell of luxurious fabric. She walked over to her Day Of, what she likes to call the area where she puts her carefully planned outfit for each day. Currently, it held a lace coral tank top (Juicy Couture) under a ruffled charcoal 3/4-length sleeved blazer (Ralph Lauren), a charcoal knee-length skirt with cream accents (Marc Jacobs), on top of cream-toed heels with studded heels (Paola Frani), paired with studded earrings and a matching bracelet (also Paola Frani). Spencer grinned in appreciation of her fabulous taste and quickly changed into the outfit.

After changing, she checked the time. Seeing that it was only 6:36, Spencer took her time doing her long glossy chocolate brown waves into elaborate and elegant curls. Her makeup was done just as carefully, with her warm brown eyes lined in light kohl and with just enough light grey shadow to make a slight difference. She put a bit of color on her cheeks and made sure to gloss up with her new favorite gloss, Color Sensation - Mocha Red by Maybelline New York.

By 7:02, Spencer was walking down the stairs to the kitchen, where she saw her mom eating 100 Calorie Breakfast Bar.

"Morning, Mom." Spencer greeted, grabbing herself a yogurt and bag of granola.

"Good morning, Spencer. Can I see what you're wearing?" The ex-model still showed a great interest in modern fashion. Sometimes, for Spencer, it seemed to be too much of an interest.

After taking in her daughter's outfit, she commented, "Nice mix of designers. But don't you think the Mocha Red is a little daring?"

"Mom, it's the first day of tenth grade. I have to make some changes." Spencer responded flatly. "Oh, look, there's my ride. See you later." She added as her driver, Keller, pulled into the driveway. Spencer grabbed her faded coral Gucci tote and headed out into the warm fall air.

"Good morning, Miss Walsh." Keller greeted as Spencer carefully climbed into her white Mercedes Mini-Stretch and took her usual seat. "Off to Miss Sevylle's I assume?"

"As always, Keller," she replied, adjusting her jacket sleeves so they were the same length on both sides. Even though Cally wasn't beta, she was picked up second because she lived only one street over, and it would be a ridiculous waste of gas to go all the way to Redview Lane to just come right back to Benson Drive.

As the rest of Glamour slowly piled in, Spencer couldn't help but think that her life was perfect at that moment. And she sure hoped it wasn't going to change.

**A/N Yay! Chapter 2 is up! : ) Please Review! Review review review! And I am still in need of quite a few characters, so...now, each person is able to submit two characters. Keep in mind, though, that if I'm on the fence between two characters, I'm most likely going to choose the one from someone who does not already have one in this story. But I will need some background characters! So please keep sending 'em in! :] [kel]**


	3. Vivienne Anna Charlotte Pembrooke

A/N Say hello to Vivienne Anna Charlotte Pembrooke! Thank you to Roxanne-chan and your freaking amazing characters. So here is the chappie! : )

Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure that I actually need one of these, since basically nothing in my story is Clique-related. But just in case, here it is! I don't own The Clique, or anything you recognize otherwise.

76778 Redview Way

Pembrooke Estate

Vivienne's Bed

Beyoncé's classic single, 'Single Ladies' started blaring out of the iHome alarm clock set atop of a forest green night table right around 5:30 in the morning. Vivienne Pembrooke shot out of bed (figuratively, of course) and began getting dressed - a cream sleeveless blouse with ruffles down the centre, forest green blazer with the sleeves rolled up, blue skinny jeans, white strappy heels, and golden chandelier earrings. Her flaming red hair was, as per usual, straightened and down, and a simple clear gloss coated her Angelina Jolie-sized lips.

Just as Vivienne was about to yell at Evan (her very cranky brother) for nothing of importance, her phone blared Lady GaGa's 'Just Dance', signaling that a member of Glamour had just texted her.

Cally: pulling up in 2. watch out, spence seems to be a little on edge.

Vivienne smiled at her friend's warning. Cally may not seem like the brightest crayon in the box, but Vivienne knew about the hidden intellect - she could read anyone like a book.

Vivienne: thanks 4 the tip :) prob just nerves - it is the 1st day of 10th grade! & c u in 1 1/2.

Vivienne scrambled for her favorite Gucci tote, checked to make sure she had all her necessities, an rapidly walked (running was not allowed in an outfit this fabulous) down the stairs, purposely messing up Evan's hair as she passed him, causing several choice words to be shouted at her as she crossed the hall to the door.

She exited her house just as her besties pulled up. Vivienne gracefully climbed into the seat, sliding past Cally to claim her rightful place next the alpha as the beta.

"Sleeveless blouse, colorful blazer, skinny jeans...nine point four. Stylish and put-together, but a little too...pedestrian." Spencer's lips curled around the word

'pedestrian'. She hated anything _too_ common.

Vivienne offered an anything-but-sincere smile in response (her specialty). Spencer might be the alpha and have the final say, but that doesn't stop Vivienne from resenting her alpha's use of 'pedestrian' describing her outfit. It was pretty much a left-handed compliment.

And although Vivienne basically spent the entire ride seething, when they arrived, she tried to put it out of her mind. They had to seem unbreakable, the perfect clique, to all those high schoolers. And to _them_. Maybe then they will understand that there is only room for one alpha clique. And that clique is Glamour.

A/N Yes, yes, yes, I realize I haven't updated in a while. But just to let you all know, I have one week left of school, so guess what that means? Finals! Yay. So one more week of tenth grade until summer! So then I'll (hopefully) have a bunch more time to write. I haven't updated in a while because the last two months have been sort of the end-of-the-year crunch time, where everything matters. But then I check to see if I had any new reviews, and I read one from gravity5 which just really made my day. So thanks! :) And pleasie pleasie please review! Tell me how I'm doing...I really want to know! Cheers! :D


End file.
